


Raindrops

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, The Wake (Vertigo), Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учёный без одержимости — не учёный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.  
> Тема спецквеста: кроссовер С Г.Ф. Лавкрафтом
> 
> Необычный взгляд на The Wake #03, события, произошедшие дальше за основу не брались.  
> Цифры в начале каждого отрывка — возраст героя.

**17.**  
Океан огромен. Настолько, что у Мэрина перехватывает дыхание каждый раз, когда он оказывается на берегу. Его сердце начинает биться быстро-быстро, словно трепещущая птица, и от одной мысли о том, сколько всего скрывает океан, сколько загадок и тайн, по телу разливается тепло.

— Океан такой спокойный, да? — Алексис сидит на причале для лодок, пальцы её ног касаются воды, и она то и дело чертит какие-то загадочные линии на воде, которая тут же всё поглощает.  
— Так только кажется, Лекси. — Мэрин сидит рядом с ней. Одной рукой он сжимает её крохотную ладошку, а второй потрёпанную старую книжку. Синяя обложка выцвела и потёрлась, позолота облетела, а страницы пожелтели и обветшали. — Мы же не знаем, что происходит на самом дне. Может, именно там прячутся древние Боги и их почитатели. — Он беззаботно улыбается, глядя на Алексис. — Может, когда-нибудь они проснутся и предъявят на мир свои права, и их глубоководный народ выйдет на сушу, чтобы взять своё.

На симпатичном личике лидера группы поддержки отражается удивление. Она хмурится и глубоко дышит, сжимает пальцами его пальцы, и говорит:

— О чём это ты, милый? Ты меня пугаешь. — Она качает головой, глядя на юношу. Мэрин оборачивается и видит её как будто впервые. Она не заворожена океаном, для неё он просто спокойное водное пространство, которое лишь изредка, поддавшись порывам ветра, становится диким и обрушивает волны на корабли и сушу.  
— Бред какой-то. — Она смеётся, уже забыв, что ещё минуту назад была напугана. — Бабушкины сказки.  
— Хм, — протягивает Мэрин. Он отпускает её ладошку, достаёт из кармана платок и вытирает им пот со лба. А потом сжимает обеими руками книжку.

«Бабушкины сказки» кажутся ему мудрее и загадочнее, чем пустая головка Алексис.

 **19.**  
— «Капля». — Миссис Спинкл скрипит мелом по доске, выводя ровные буквы. — Что это такое? Капля падает на водную поверхность, и от того места, где она соприкоснулась с ней, вошла в неё, начинают расходиться круги. Один за другим. В зависимости от того, насколько велика была капля или любой другой предмет, попавший в воду, количество кругов меняется, и меняется их величина. Грубо говоря, можно вызвать целую волну, уронив в озеро рояль. — Она выждала, пока затихнут смешки. — Тогда чем же является капля в фольклористике? Это термин, обозначающий изначальный реальный источник вдохновения для системы фольклора. Впечатление от этого расходится по народному творчеству так же, как круги от упавшей в воду капли. Допустим, мы берём за основу славянский фольклор и Бабу-Ягу…

Мэрин обожает лекции миссис Спинкл. Эта женщина каждый раз удивляла тем, что выбирала именно те темы, которые его интересовали больше всего. Казалось, что преподаватель фольклористики каждую ночь выходит из какого-нибудь хитро составленного угла в его комнате и заглядывает ему в голову, читает мысли и выбирает, на какой вопрос ответить в следующий раз.

— Или представьте себе такую ситуацию: допустим, мы возьмём китайских драконов, Йормунганда викингов, драконов, на которых охотились средневековые рыцари, русского Змея-Горыныча, и подумаем: как так получилось, что эти народы, практически не соприкасаясь, создали мифы о почти идентичных существах? Как вы думаете?  
— Логично предположить, что вы говорите о феномене капли, миссис Спинкл? — произносит кто-то из первого ряда. Голос сонный, но во фразе звучит ирония. Мэрин вытягивает шею и ищет взглядом говорившего.  
— Конечно, мистер Мартинсон. — миссис Спинкл улыбается юноше, сидящему в первом ряду. Мэрин видит только стриженный затылок и чёрный свитер под горло. — Именно так и расходятся «волны» в фольклоре. Возникновение схожих легенд в один и тот же период обусловлено появлением «капли», какого-то источника, вдохновившего на создание историй про всех этих существ.  
— То есть, — Мэрин поднимает руку, — вы хотите сказать, что наши предки описывали то, что видели? И у каждой русалки, сирены и морского чудища есть прототип?  
— Конечно. — Миссис Спинкл улыбается снисходительно. — Просто нашим предкам было свойственно мистифицировать.

Мэрин опускает руку, задумчиво хмурясь, и вдруг встречается глазами с обладателем стриженного затылка.

— Хм-пф, — задумчиво протягивает тот и отворачивается, слушая лекцию дальше.

 **20.**  
В столовой шумно. Мэрин пьёт йогурт, каждый раз вытирая платком губы, увлечённо читает сказку про Лорелей и лишь изредка отрывает от книги взгляд. За соседним столиком сидит группа девчонок с факультета психологии, они прыскают и смущаются, словно школьницы, когда он рассеянно смотрит на них. Мэрин подмигивает той, что немного похожа на Алексис, улыбается лениво, и снова утыкается в книгу.

— Мэрин, — обращаются к нему, — ты же собираешь всякие легенды и сказки про морских существ?

Мэрин поднимает взгляд. Клэр Мартинсон, его одногруппник, который по жизни хмурится, возвышается над ним тонкой чёрной тенью.

— Вроде того. — Он улыбается. Клэр вздыхает с таким видом, словно своим ответом он его утомил, и садится рядом, перекинув ногу через скамейку. Порывшись в своей бездонной сумке, он извлекает на свет какую-то помятую распечатку.  
— Это что? — спрашивает Мэрин, прежде чем взять листы в руки.  
— Это статья про гидропитеков. — Он трёт нос. — В начале двадцатого века началась какая-то суета вокруг «водных обезьян». Лавкрафт с его глубоководными предвосхитил очень интересную гипотезу. Алистер Харди и Элен Морган, почти не соприкасаясь в своих изысканиях, предположили, что мы упустили одно из звеньев цепочки эволюции. Они называли их гидропитеками.

Мэрин смотрит Клэр в глаза. Хотя всем своим видом он показывает, что тема ему не интересна совершенно, глаза его выдают.

— Моя бывшая учится на морского биолога. Показывала мне как-то эту статью и забыла распечатку у меня. Я недавно перебирал хлам, увидел, вспомнил про тебя. Подумал, что ты оценишь. — Клэр пожимает плечами. Он скрывает что-то, но Мэрин даже не может предположить, что именно. — Сделал своё дело и могу идти. — Он поднимается, но Мэрин хватает его за локоть. Улыбается как можно очаровательнее и говорит:  
— Нет, мне очень приятно. Но откуда ты…  
— Очень заметно, что океан тебя интересует больше, чем что-то ещё. А ещё ты недавно перечитывал Лавкрафта, и книга, с которой ты ходил, выглядела отвратительно. Наверное, ты кучу комментариев там сделал. Меня это… заинтересовало. — Он ухмыляется, скрещивает руки на груди и трясёт головой. Мэрин не уверен, что его литературные предпочтения должны играть какую-то роль, но решает промолчать. — Думаешь, его рассказы связаны, ну, с «каплей»? Он же говорил, что всё придумал.  
— Никто не мог помешать ему думать, что он всё придумал. — Мэрин тянет Клэра за руку, чтобы он сел. — Хотя мне интересно, когда и что его вдохновило на подсознательном уровне…

Клэр Мартинсон молчит, всё ещё ухмыляясь, а потом издаёт смешок:

— Полагаю, Мэрин, если кто-то до правды и докопается, то это будешь ты.

В голосе его столько уверенности, что Мэрин и сам невольно ею проникается.

 **21.**  
На ноге у Клэра уродливый рваный шрам, по форме напоминающий человеческую пятерню. Юноша показывает его Мэрину во время очередных совместных посиделок. Между ними уже возникает некоторое напряжение, но черту «дружбы» первым никто не хочет переступать.

Мэрин садится перед ним на колени и долго рассматривает неровные края белого шрама. Когда он касается их, Клэр вздрагивает, но тут же снова застывает.

— Я получил его, когда купался на Гавайях. Мы с мамой нашли какую-то закрытую деревню, больше похожую на поселение аборигенов. В один из дней меня уговорили искупаться в море, и что-то утащило меня на дно.

Рассказывая об этом, Клэр курит, хотя курит он редко и мало. Может, сигареты припасены у него именно для этого рассказа.

— Вода была мутная, — говорит он. Мэрин обрисовывает шрам пальцами и сравнивает его с собственной рукой. Силуэт похож на человеческий, но не точно такой же. — Но существо, которое утащило меня, было похоже на человека с рыбьим хвостом.

Мэрин хмурится, поднимая голову. Клэр смотрит куда-то в сторону, словно вид шрама на ноге выносить не может.

— Оказалось, что в этой закрытой деревне верят в каких-то подводных. Раз в год они приводят на специальный пляж белого, которого посланники этого бога утаскивают на глубину.  
— Жертвоприношение? — Мэрин всё ещё поглаживает его лодыжку, словно прикосновения могут помочь шраму затянуться и исчезнуть. Ему хочется этого и не хочется одновременно. Шрам, очевидно, напоминает Клэру о плохом, но в то же время он напоминает и о крайне странных, загадочных вещах, которые могли бы помочь ему продвинуться в работе.  
— Вроде того. За это их деревню ещё год никто не трогает, и регулярно снабжают едой. — Клэр выпускает дым в потолок, запрокидывая голову. — В том году мы с матерью хотели организовать поставку им гуманитарной помощи, но это не понадобилось. Они всё-таки принесли жертву.

Мэрин не спрашивает, кого. Клэр редко говорит о матери, и у молодого культуролога нет никаких сомнений в том, что именно с ней случилось.

— Мальчик, который тогда уговорил меня искупаться, потом рассказал об этом боге. Мол, он большой, и в древности, когда суши было меньше, ему выстраивали жертвенные колонны с рисунком. Его ближайшими подчинёнными были люди-рыбы, способные жить под водой, пучеглазые и жуткие. — Он молчит какое-то время, а потом хрипло спрашивает: — Мэрин, ты понимаешь, почему я это тебе рассказываю?

Мэрин понимал.

— Когда я рассказал о том, куда исчезла моя мать, мне никто не поверил. — Он чешет ухо. Левой ногой он спускает штанину, скрывая шрам на правой. Мэрин ловит себя на разочарованном вздохе: единственное доказательство его правоты, крупицы реальности потустороннего древнего мира, вновь исчезли из вида. Ощущение обладания знаниями переполнило его глупой, почти неуместной гордостью. Клэр, тем временем, продолжает: — Но я знаю, что я видел. Океанология, ихтиология и прочие -логии всего лишь очередной псевдонаучный пиздёж. Нужно разрешать себе видеть мир другим. — Он протягивает к Мэрину руку и касается его плеча. — Ты это умеешь, да?

Мэрин кивает.

Видеть настоящую сущность океана он умел как никто другой. И найти ту «каплю», что создала мифы о водяных, русалках и сиренах, он был просто обязан.

Клэр его только раззадорил.

 **37.**  
Больше всего Мэрину обидно, что, скорее всего, он не сможет рассказать мужу, что видел Глубоководных. Он бы умер от восторга. Виду бы не подал, но точно был бы невыразимо счастлив за него, и им же доволен. Что Мэрин смог. Что докопался до истины и увидел их. Тех, кто изувечил его ногу, тех, о ком он грезил в юности.

Они шли к этому очень долго.

Лишь через некоторое время он осознает, что Клэр, скорее всего, догадается, как он погиб, и оплакивая его, будет думать: «Сукин сын, ты всё равно добился своего».

Мэрин натягивает водолазный костюм и ласты, думая о том, как пересказал бы мужу то, что Ли рассказывала про песнь китов, которая песнью китов не являлась. Он представил себе, что Клэр говорит:

— Думаешь, учёных и писателей двадцатого века можно сравнить с китами? — и поджимает свои тонкие губы. Закатное солнце делает его тёмные волосы ещё темнее.  
— Конечно, — сказал бы он ему, всматриваясь в бескрайние просторы океана. — Быть может, их «капля» рухнула на их «водную гладь» в таком же неосознанном детстве. Как те киты, запомнившие чужую песню, чужой диалог, люди начала двадцатого века в юные годы видели «водных обезьян», или кого они там называли гидропитеками и глубоководными. Может, кто-то из них, как и ты, носил отметку об их существовании, но не на коже, а где-то глубоко внутри, на задворках разума. — Он бы обнял мужа, поцеловав в висок, и указал рукой на океан перед ними. — Значит то, о чём говорят нам все эти сказки — правда.  
— Конечно правда, идиот. — Клэр бы фыркнул, положив голову ему на плечо.

Но всё это может случиться только в его фантазиях, предсмертных грёзах. Холодная вода и осознание, что даже если Существа дадут им уйти, на поверхность они не выберутся, удачно напоминали ему о настоящем положении дел.

В реальности Клэр сам будет стоять на этом причале и задаваться вопросом: узнал ли он, кто пытался утащить его на дно океана? Узнал ли, откуда у Лавкрафта были те жуткие сны? Узнал ли он, видел ли гидропитеков Харди?

Но опустившись в воду, он вдруг понимает: если он прав, и загадочная песня окружающих их Существ будит древних Богов, то шансов нет ни у него, ни у Клэра. Если кто-то придёт забрать своё, то погибнет не только он. Учёный и любящий муж сошлись в нём, вызывая когнитивный диссонанс и внутренний конфликт. Мэрин всем сердцем жаждал своей правоты. Но теперь, совершенно внезапно, впервые за все эти годы, он начал её бояться.


End file.
